


The Hales.

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Drummer Cora, Famous Hales, Guitarist Derek, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale is a Dick, Singer Laura, The Hales Adopt Isaac Lahey
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Więc Isaac jest…</p><p>- Halem, tak. </p><p>Dokładnie w tym samym telefon Stilesa zawibrował, oznajmiając nową wiadomość. Na wyświetlaczu ukazała się nazwa „Isaac” i podgląd wiadomości o treści:</p><p>> <em>mam info z pierwszej ręki, że Hale’owie dadzą z siebie wszystko. ;)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notki na koniec, bo spoilery. :D 
> 
> Tytuł: stanie się oczywisty po kilku pierwszych linijkach tekstu.

To była dość... spontaniczna decyzja.

Bilet na koncert Stiles kupił pod wpływem chwili, chcąc sprawdzić, czy zespół, którego muzyka już dawno wpadła mu w ucho, naprawdę jest taki dobry na żywo, jak wszyscy twierdzą. Kupił bilet VIP, nie chcąc czekać w niebotycznie wielkich kolejkach (które podobno na koncertach tego zespołu są nieuniknione), zapewniający mu wcześniejsze wejście na teren hali, miejsce na Golden Circle i darmowe przekąski (a Stiles kochał jeść, darmowe przekąski były tym, co ostatecznie skłoniło go do wydania kilkudziesięciu dolarów więcej). Żeby zabić sobie czas wolny przed samym koncertem (ponieważ wybierał się na niego sam), zabrał ze sobą książkę. Nie był tak wielkim fanem jak reszta, która wręcz piszczała na sam widok ochroniarzy głównych gwiazd, dlatego przed samą imprezą zamierzał się wyciszyć i po prostu poczytać.

Zespół  _The_ _Hales_  składał się z trzech osób. Wokalistką była Laura Hale, której głos był tak mocny i piękny, że Stiles miał ciarki za każdym razem, gdy jej słuchał. Na perkusji waliła Cora Hale, dziewczyna w jego wieku, która była tak niesamowicie utalentowana, że podobno wygrywała nagrody już kiedy była w podstawówce. Gitarą zajmował się Derek Hale, którego kochali chyba wszyscy, a który łamał serca dziewczynom (i facetom też, przykład - Danny), tym, że jest w stałym związku już od kilku lat. W dodatku jego gitara brzmiała _idealnie_ , a każda solówka była wręcz zbawieniem od niebios, jeśli ktoś wierzy w takie bzdety. I, tak, zbieżność nazwisk nie była przypadkowa. Trójka ta była rodzeństwem, stąd nazwa zespołu. Niby mało kreatywne, ale sprzedawało się naprawdę dobrze, więc kolejny sukces dla nich.

Stiles znał ich muzykę od samych początków, ale nie był jakimś szczególnie wielkim fanem. Lubił ich i doceniał, ale nigdy nie przykładał uwagi do tego, jacy są, jak się ubierają, co jedzą, gdzie chadzają, ani co robią w każdej swojej wolnej chwili. Wiedział, że ich rodzina była całkiem spora, bo Derek był dodatkowo całkiem niezłym aktorem i Hale'owie zawsze rodzinnie zbierali się na galach i rozdaniach nagród, ponieważ wszyscy trzymali się razem. Poza tą informacją nie miał na nich nic. Nie znał imion rodziców ani rodzeństwa, nie interesował się ich życiem prywatnym, bo - jak sama nazwa wskazywała - było  _prywatne_. 

Na teren hali wszedł kilka godzin przed koncertem, bo chociaż nie zamierzał czatować na zespół przy dosłownie każdym wejściu i wyjściu, jak inni, miał zamiar wczuć się w atmosferę. Musiał przyznać, że czuje podziw dla wszystkich dziewczyn i facetów, który podobno zaczęli się zjeżdżać już o szóstej rano. Nawet ci, którzy nie mieli wcześniejszego wejścia, chociaż może bardziej prawidłowe byłoby - zwłaszcza ci. Naprawdę czuł respekt przed ich poświęceniem. Wiedział, że on nigdy w życiu nie dałby rady wytrwać tylu godzin bez marudzenia. Poza tym - jego ADHD nie pozwoliłoby mu spędzić tak długiego czasu w jednym miejscu, po prostu _czekając_.

Wyjął książkę z małego plecaka, w którym, oprócz niej, miał jeszcze tylko bluzę, portfel oraz kluczyki od mieszkania. Biletu używał jako zakładki, i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w logo zespołu na nim wydrukowane, ale ocknął się z tego, kiedy spod wejścia na halę dobiegł do pisk jednej z dziewczyn. a potem wielu osób na raz.

Skrzywił się lekko, bo ludzie musieli mieć naprawdę dobre płuca, skoro ich krzyki były słyszalne aż w tym miejscu - w małej kafeterii na terenie hali. (Tam miał dostęp do darmowego żarcia, nie dziw, że wybrał akurat to miejsce). 

 Wrzawa na zewnątrz nie ucichła, ale Stiles starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Całe szczęście poranna dawka Adderallu działała doskonale, więc pomagało mu to się skupiać jedynie na słowach. No, i jeszcze na najbliższym otoczeniu, tak w razie W. 

Zdążył przeczytać dwadzieścia stron, kiedy z transu wyrwał go dźwięk, który kojarzył tylko i wyłącznie z migawką aparatu iPhone'a. Zerknął ponad książką na to, co dzieje się w kafeterii i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że obiektyw telefonu skierowany był w jego stronę. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, zamykając książkę. Tym razem za zakładkę użył palca.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Spytał, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna mówi po angielsku. Nie wyglądał na obcokrajowca, ale kto tych ludzi wie. Z dobrego źródła wiedział, że na ten koncert przyjechali ludzie aż z Francji czy Chin, a to raczej kawał do przebycia jest. A Scottowi nie chciało się z nim iść, chociaż mieszkali w sąsiednim mieście.

\- Um. Nie, ja... 

\- Czy ty właśnie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie?

Stiles nie wiedział, czy bardziej go bawiło zmieszanie faceta, czy może wciąż był zbyt zdziwiony, żeby na to zareagować.

\- Ja... Tak. Przepraszam. Po prostu... Szukałem jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca i znalazłem ciebie, czytającego książkę i pomyślałem, że, no wiesz, mógłbym posiedzieć tutaj...? Z tobą...?

Stiles nie wiedział także, czy to wciąż część opowieści czy prawdziwe pytanie dotyczące tego, czy nieznajomy może do niego dołączyć. 

- I dlatego zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie?

Spytał, tym razem już decydując się całkowicie na rozbawienie. Facet chyba zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając na moment wzrok, a potem odchrząknął cicho, chowając telefon do kieszeni swetra. Na szyi miał w dodatku szalik, i Stiles już dawno nie widział kogoś, kto by się tak hipstersko ubierał. Może faktycznie facet nie był stąd. Niby mówił perfekcyjnym angielskim, ale jego akcent… Akcent. (Możliwe, że Stiles w tym momencie troszeczkę się oślinił. Mentalnie. No ale proszę – kto nie lubił brytyjskiego akcentu?)

\- Ja… Po prostu nie często widuje się osoby, które czytają, będąc na koncercie.

\- Więc postanowiłeś zrobić mi zdjęcie.

Ciągnął dalej Stilinski. Coraz bardziej mu się ta sytuacja podobała, zwłaszcza kiedy policzki blondyna przybrały koloru. Wyglądało to na nim raczej uroczo.

\- Um… Przepraszam.

Wymamrotał cicho nieznajomy, chyba próbując się wolno wycofać.

\- Nie ma za co, koleś, tylko się droczyłem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że robienie zdjęć nieznajomym jest _dziwne_. Siadaj.

Wskazał mimo wszystko na krzesło naprzeciwko i odłożył książkę okładką do dołu. Bilet wystawał spomiędzy kartek i Stiles bawił się jego rogiem, gdy chłopak (mężczyzna?) zajmował miejsce.

\- Isaac.

\- Stiles.

Facet – _Isaac_ – uniósł brew, gdy Stilinski się przedstawił. Chłopak wywrócił na to oczami. Powinien być już przyzwyczajony do tego zachowania, ale chyba wciąż nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, wciąż i wciąż witając się ze zdziwionymi minami ludzi, gdy usłyszą jak na niego mówią.

\- Przydomek, nie imię. Mojego prawdziwego imienia nie jest w stanie wymówić mój własny ojciec.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i zerknął w dół, na książkę.

\- _Harry Potter_?

\- Hej, stary, nie oceniaj. Harry Potter to prawdziwy _dar_ dla tego zniszczonego świata.

Isaac uniósł obie dłonie w górę, jakby kapitulował.

\- Nic nie mówię. Sam przeczytałem każdą część po kilka razy. W dodatku to moje narodowe dziedzictwo i jestem z tego cholernie _dumny_.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że czas oczekiwania na koncert spędzi naprawdę miło.

 

***

 

A więc poza tym, że Isaac był trochę nie z tego świata

 **(** \- Hej, może wymieńmy się numerami?

\- Jasne. Możemy też się wymienić fejsem, jeśli chcesz.

\- Um, ja nie… nie korzystam z Facebooka.

Stiles spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę, robiąc wielkie oczy.

\- Wow, koleś, dobrze dla ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to człowieka zniewala. Chociaż muszę ci powiedzieć, że też sporo rzeczy cię omija.

Isaac tylko parsknął śmiechem, wręczając szatynowi swój telefon. **)** ,

zachowywał się trochę enigmatycznie, jeśli chodziło o sam zespół

 **(** \- Więc – zaczął blondyn. – Jesteś fanem Hale’ów?

\- Można tak to nazwać. Od początku lubiłem ich muzykę, ale nie jestem jakimś mega fanem. Znaczy, lubię ich słuchać, ale sterczenie pod areną od szóstej rano, żeby dopchać się pod samą scenę… nah, to raczej nie dla mnie.  Ty?

Isaac uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, jakby sam do siebie śmiał się z jakiegoś prywatnego żartu, którego Stiles nie rozumiał.

\- Mogą być. **)** ,

był naprawdę w porządku.

Łatwo się z nim rozmawiało, żartowanie przychodziło im dość naturalnie, i Stiles nie odczuwał, że cokolwiek w tej konwersacji jest wymuszone. Był też w więcej niż sześćdziesięciu procentach pewien, że Isaac jest nim zainteresowany, ale postanowił, że lepiej nic nie robić. Blondyn również nie zrobił żadnego kroku w przód (poza wymienieniem się numerami, oczywiście, ale każdy wie, jak to jest, gdy poznaje się nowych ludzi; tydzień, góra dwa i wszystko mija bezpowrotnie). Stiles zresztą nie należał do osób, które wskakują ludziom do łóżek po pięciu minutach, bo chociaż na pierwszym roku studiów wydawało mu to się bardzo obiecujące, szybko odkrył, że to nie jest dla niego. Wolał więc zostawić to, zanim stanie się coś złego.

Zresztą - wciąż nie wiedział, czy Isaac nie jest przypadkiem jakimś psychopatą. Jakby nie patrzeć, facet zrobił mu zdjęcie „z ukrycia” i chyba wciąż ma je na swoim telefonie. Tłumaczył, że to tylko snapchat i wysłał to jedynie swojemu rodzeństwu, ale Stiles miał dziwne przeczucie, że łgał w żywe oczy.

Więc – poflirtowali, pośmiali się, porozmawiali. Mieli podobny gust muzyczny, a komiksy były dla nich obu drugim życiem, ale co z tego? Koncert miał się zaraz zacząć, o czym dosadnie przypomniał im ochroniarz, który całkiem kulturalnie wykopał ich z kafeterii.

\- Więc… do usłyszenia?

Spytał bardziej, niż stwierdził Isaac, a Stiles jedynie uśmiechnął się i skrzywił lekko, słysząc kolejne piski dziewcząt. Matko, kogo znowu znalazły?

\- Jasne. Miło było cię poznać.

\- Ciebie również, Stiles!

Blondyn pomachał na odchodne, znikając gdzieś za jakimś ochroniarzem i Stiles domyślił się, że jest pewnie jedną z tych osób, które mają te super ekstra wypasione bilety pozwalające na spotkanie z zespołem przed koncertem. Wzruszył lekko ramionami, oddając plecak do przechowalni i chowając numerek do kieszeni. Sprawdził telefon w drodze do reszty czekających i dopiero po chwili pisk ustał.

\- Skąd go znasz?

\- Huh?

Spytał, uśmiechając się wciąż do wiadomości od Scotta. Dziewczyna, która stała obok niego, miała ciemne włosy, była wysoka i naprawdę ładna, i gdyby nie to, że byli na koncercie, a nie na jakimś ringu, naprawdę by się jej przestraszył.

\- Znasz go?

\- Kogo?

Marszczył teraz brwi, bo większość dziewczyn wgapiało się teraz w niego nielitościwym wzrokiem, a on naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Isaaca. Znasz go?

\- Isaaca… Tego blondyna?

\- Duh.

Powiedziała brunetka i Stiles zacisnął usta.

\- Dopiero co go poznałem.

Burknął, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. (Na swoją obronę powie, że kopiował właśnie postawę tej dziewczyny).

\- Więc dlaczego wstawił cię na swojego snapchata?

\- Słucham?

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi podstawiła mu pod nos swój telefon. Z początku nie wiedział, na co patrzy, ale oczy wyostrzyły sobie obraz, dojrzał zdjęcie. _Swoje_ zdjęcie. Z książką. I podpisem. „Kalifornia jest bardzo hojna”. _Huh_?

\- To moje zdjęcie.

Powiedział głupio. Brunetka uniosła wysoko brwi, jakby chciała powiedzieć „co ty nie powiesz, debilu”, po czym rysy jej twarzy złagodniały.

\- Ty na serio nie wiesz, kto to był, prawda?

\- A skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?

\- Jesteś na koncercie _The Hales_ – zaczęła druga dziewczyna, tym razem rudowłosa – i nie wiesz, kto to jest Isaac Lahey?

\- Nie…?

Rudowłosa wywróciła oczami, spoglądając na swoją towarzyszkę (a może dopiero co poznaną koleżankę, kto to wie na koncercie) z politowaniem.

\- Hale’owie zaadoptowali go, zanim skończył osiemnaście lat. Mama Hale jest chyba jego chrzestną, z tego co nam wiadomo.

Powiedziała szatynka. W jej ciemnych oczach Stiles dostrzegł, jak komicznie sam teraz wygląda. Z szeroko otwartymi ustami, oczami wielkimi jak spodki UFO, czystym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Więc Isaac jest…

\- Halem, tak.

Dokładnie w tym samym telefon Stilesa zawibrował, oznajmiając nową wiadomość. Na wyświetlaczu ukazała się nazwa „ _Isaac_ ” i podgląd wiadomości o treści:

> _mam info z pierwszej ręki, że Hale’owie dadzą z siebie wszystko. ;)_

Dziewczyny obok niego prawie zniszczyły mu bębenki, tak głośno piszczały. Może poza tą rudą, która wyglądała jedynie na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiadomości tekstowe: Stiles | _Isaac_ | **Scott**

 

 

Stiles nie mógł zasnąć.  

Przewracał się z boku na bok i myślał tylko o tym nieszczęsnym koncercie.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, sam występ był świetny. _The Hales_ naprawdę dali czadu i Stilinski zakochał się w nich jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę chyba zapomniał, za co ich tak bardzo lubił, ale kiedy zobaczył ich na żywo… Musiał przyznać, że miał gęsią skórkę. Laura śpiewała nawet lepiej, niż na nagraniach, a to, w jaki sposób na scenie zachowywali się Derek i Cora było… było niesamowite. Nic dziwnego, że zespół dostawał kilka razy pod rząd nagrody publiczności za najlepsze show.

Ale Stiles wciąż i wciąż wracał myślami do tego, co się tam działo, i nie mógł z tego powodu usnąć.

 

_Kiedy ochroniarze w końcu otworzyli bramki, prowadzące na halę, zaczął się szał._

_Sam chciał na spokojnie dostać się do środka i zająć jakieś przyzwoite miejsce na GC, skąd widziałby chociaż trochę sceny i przynajmniej jeden z telebimów. Nie próbował więc biec razem z ludźmi, których priorytetem było stanąć tuż pod sceną. A najlepiej na niej._

_Dziewczyny – Allison i Lydia, czego dowiedział się, kiedy ta pierwsza uspokoiła się na tyle, by przestać piszczeć Stilesowi prosto do ucha – niestety mu na to nie pozwoliły. Wciągnęły go w ten dziki tłum i chwila moment – znajdowali się całkiem blisko barierek, co wiązało się z całkiem sporym ściskiem._

_Szatyn był pewien, że tak blisko innego człowieka nie był już dawno. Wydawało mu się również, że coś właśnie wbija mu się w pośladek, ale kiedy spojrzał za siebie, facet bawił się w najlepsze ze swoją kumpelą i nie wyglądał na kogoś, komu właśnie niespodziewanie stanął. Może tylko mu się wydawało._

_Całkiem podekscytowana Allison dziękowała Lydii za prezent w postaci biletów na koncert, i chwilę później Stiles był świadkiem tego, jak wymieniają się śliną, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, chciał im po prostu dać trochę prywatności. W tłumie. Prywatność w tłumie. Oksymoron._

_Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły z nim rozmawiać i Allison wciąż i wciąż dopytywała się, czy Isaac przypadkiem znowu nie napisał. Stiles był wręcz zmuszony do tego, żeby sprawdzać co chwilę telefon, nawet kiedy na scenę wszedł support. Większość i tak nie zwracała na nich uwagi, i chociaż Stilinski uważał, że to trochę chamskie, musiał przyznać, że jemu również niezbyt się podobało. Isaac jednak, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu brunetki, nic więcej nie napisał. Może dlatego, że Stiles nie odpisał jemu, ale co miał napisać? „Dzięki za info”?_

_Smsami za to zasypywał go Scott i Stilinski nie nadążał odczytywać jednego, a już przychodził następny._

> **jak koncert**

> **poznałeś kogoś**

_Stiles zmarszczył brwi, widząc brak znaków interpunkcyjnych. A tyle razy tłumaczył temu debilowi, że to naprawdę ważne, żeby je stawiać!_

> **Stiles**

> **STILES**

< koleś. tu jest taki ścisk, że nie mam miejsca, żeby oddychać, a co dopiero żeby Ci odpisać.

> **;(**

> **nudzi mi się**

> **zabaw mnie**

> **wyślij mi jakieś zdjęcie**

> **KOLEŚ DLACZEGO JESTEŚ NA SNAPCHACIE ISAACA LAHEYA**

> **BRACHU**

> **ODPISUJ**

_Stiles parsknął śmiechem, a dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z rozbawieniem. Stilinski wiedział, że Allison na coś czeka, więc wywrócił oczami._

_\- Scott, nie Isaac._

_\- Twój chłopak?_

_Stilinski zaśmiał się głośno, kręcąc przecząco głową._

_\- Najlepszy przyjaciel. Chociaż czasami nazywa się moim „hetero chłopakiem”, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. Hej, mogę zrobić wam zdjęcie? Dla Scotta. Pytał, czy kogoś poznałem i chciał zdjęcia, więc upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu._

_Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się szeroko, kiedy wcisnął głowę pomiędzy ich głowy i wystawił telefon przed nich, żeby zrobić selfie. A to on niedawno oskarżał kogoś o bycie hipsterem, prawda?_

< Wysłano zdjęcie.

< Allison i Lydia, najsłodsza para świata. są nawet słodsze od Ciebie i Kiry. i odpowiem pytaniem na pytanie – dlaczego masz Isaaca na snapchacie? i dlaczego nic nie wspominałeś o jego istnieniu?! a na nudę mam jedną radę – trzeba było iść ze mną, chamie! :<

 _Zespół supportujący żegnał się właśnie z tłumem, który klaskał głośno i długo. Stiles miał podejrzenia, że to bardziej dlatego, iż zaraz sceną zawładną_ The Hales _, a nie z powodu ich zachwycających zdolności._

_\- Napisz do Isaaca!_

_Krzyknęła mu w ucho Allison._

_\- Po co?_

_Spytał, czując jak telefon w dłoni wibruje. Kilkukrotnie, a więc Scott ponownie odpisał milionem wiadomości na jedną. Geeez._

_\- Spytaj go, gdzie będzie podczas koncertu!_

> **awww Kira mówi że są urocze**

> **każdy normalny człowiek wie kto to Isaac**

> **i** **każdy fan Haleów ma go na snapchacie bo często wstawia z nimi filmiki**

> **jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć kto to jest**

> **i ty nazywasz się moim bratem**

> **a może to nie ty piszesz tylko opętał cię demon**

> **Stiles powiedz mi ostatnią rzecz jaką powiedział do nas Dumbledore**

_Allison wybuchła śmiechem, widząc ostatnią wiadomość i nawet nie miał im za złe, że zaglądają do jego prywatnych wiadomości. Uśmiechnął się za to szeroko, ciesząc się, że wszyscy, których poznaje, lubią Harry’ego Pottera._

_To było w zasadzie jego miłością od dzieciństwa. Tę miłość zaszczepiła w nim mama i nawet... po jej śmierci nie przestał obsesyjnie się tym interesować. Poza tym, za każdym razem, kiedy trzymał w dłoniach już poniszczone książki, czuł, jakby był bliżej niej. Jakby pochylała się nad jego ramieniem i czytała razem z nim._

< Scott McCall jest idiotą.

> **:’(**

_Stiles wyszczerzył się do telefonu, ale nie długo dane było mu się cieszyć smutkiem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Allison zdzieliła go bowiem mocno z ręki w głowę, na co syknął tak głośne „au!”, że ludzie wokół niego zaczęli rozglądać się za źródłem czegoś innego, niż teksty piosenek Hale’ów._

_\- Za co to?!_

_Spytał, próbując rozmasować bolące miejsce. Ta kobieta miała więcej siły niż Kira, a ona trenowała walkę_ kataną _i_ nunchaku _, do jasnej cholery._

_\- Napisz do Isaaca!_

_\- Nie będę pisać do… LYDIA!_

_Wrzasnął, bo rudowłosa nagle wyrwała mu iPhone’a z dłoni i zwyczajnie zaczęła się nim rządzić, jakby co najmniej należał do niej._

_\- Już. Czy to było takie trudne?_

_Rzeczywiście, Lydii nie zajęło to wszystko dłużej, niż minuta, ale sam fakt, że zabrała_ jego _telefon i zbezcześciła jego prawo do prywatności i…_

_\- NAPISAŁAŚ?!_

_Krzyknął, wchodząc w wątek „Isaac”. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, nie nazywał się po prostu tak. Zamiast kropki na końcu znajdowało się mnóstwo serduszek. SERC. Różowych._

_\- A co to takiego jedna wiadomość? Świat się od tego nie zawali._

_Prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Szatyn spojrzał na nią jak na zupełnie obcą osobę (no co, znali się już od dobrych dwóch godzin, jeśli nie więcej – mógł twierdzić, że jednak nie jest mu obca) i uniósł wysoko brwi._

_\- I tak pewnie nie odpisze._

_Powiedział w końcu, dając za wygraną. I tak nie miał co się kłócić, mleko dawno się rozlało._

_Stiles schował telefon do kieszeni, udając nonszalancję, ale chyba każdy na hali mógł usłyszeć, jak szybko bije mu serce._

_Jasne, wciąż był oszołomiony tym, że Isaac nie jest zwykłym chłopakiem. No, jest, oczywiście, że jest. Ale jego życie nie było normalne, nie takie jak Stilesa (jeśli można je zaliczyć do normalnych; jego przyjaciele wierzą, że Scott zmienił się w wilkołaka, kiedy jeden z jego podopiecznych – chyba owczarek belgijski – ugryzł go w dłoń, gdy ten próbował podać mu znieczulenie). Ale chodziło bardziej o to, że blondyn był jedną z niewielu osób, które ostatnio zdołały go zainteresować. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – nie miałoby nawet wtedy, gdyby Isaac nie był Halem, Nowy Jork to niemalże drugi koniec świata – nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym uczuciem ekscytacji i podniecenia._

_W dodatku światła na hali właśnie przygasły i, chociaż techniczni wciąż pracowali na scenie, wszyscy po prostu zamilkli, czekając i niemalże obgryzając paznokcie._

_Jak Stiles, który prawie odgryzł sobie palec, czując wibracje w kieszeni. Starał sobie wmówić –_ uspokój się, to pewnie tylko Scott _– ale to na nic. Dodatkowo stresowała go Allison, która, gdy tylko przyuważyła, jak wyciąga telefon, zaczęła dosłownie nad nim wisieć. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, że to w ogóle możliwe – brunetka była od niego niższa o dobre siedem centymetrów, na oko._

> _będę obserwował cię ze sceny :D_

_\- Tylko nie pis…_

_Chciał poprosić, ale było za późno. Allison znowu poddała próbie jego bębenki uszne._

< mnie? nie powinieneś skupić się na koncercie?

_\- No weeź, nie bądź dla niego taki oschły!_

_\- Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, kobieto._

_Mruknął, a Lydia prychnęła głośno._

> _nah, jesteś o wiele ciekawszy ;)_

_\- Zarumieniłeś się!_

_Wrzasnęła brunetka i teraz przyszła kolej Stilesa, że lekko uderzyć ją w ramię._

< nie wiesz nawet, gdzie stoję.

> _będę wypatrywał cię w tłumie. i myślę, że zdołam cię znaleźć, Czerwony Kapturku :D_

_Tym razem przyszła kolej Lydii na śmiech. To był tak ładny dźwięk, że Stiles aż uniósł wzrok znad telefonu. Lydia uśmiechała się szeroko, obejmując Allison w pasie._

_Isaac z kolei pił do jego bluzy, którą założył, jeszcze kiedy siedzieli razem w kafeterii. Teraz jednak już jej ze sobą nie miał, ponieważ ponownie spoczęła na dnie jego plecaka, który oddał, żeby było mu wygodniej._

< muszę cię zawieść – nie mam na sobie tej bluzy. :)

> _robiłeś striptiz beze mnie? :(_

_Stiles zaśmiał się pod nosem, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na łokieć, który nagle wbił się w jego żebra. Ludzie chyba chcieli przepchnąć się bliżej barierek, bo na ekranie zaczęło się wielkie odliczanie._

_20_

> _moja młodsza siostra uważa, że jest zabawna. a ja znajdę inny sposób, żeby cię znaleźć, nie martw się :D_

_18_

< nie jesteś przypadkiem żadnym stalkerem, prawda?

_14_

> _dla Ciebie mógłbym zostać. :*_

> _ugh. tym razem mój brat, wybacz :(_

_9_

< masz poważne problemy rodzinne, Isaac.

> _uwierz – zdaję sobie z tego sprawę :D miłego koncertu!_

_5_

< Tobie również. :)

_3_

_\- Dwa!_

_\- Jeden!_

_W tym momencie Stiles stracił jakikolwiek kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie tylko dlatego, że piski i krzyki wokół go ogłuszyły. Na hali nagle zrobiło się ciemno, scenę rozświetlały tylko migające światełka, przypominające gwiazdy, a z głośników popłynął wstęp do jednej z ulubionych piosenek Stilinskiego._

_Aż przeszły go od tego wszystkiego ciarki._

_Telefon schował głęboko do kieszeni, drugą ręką ściskając lekko palce Lydii, która chwyciła jego dłoń. Allison obiema machała, jak gdyby od tego zależało jej życie, a tłum wręcz szalał. Zwłaszcza kiedy reflektor oświetlił twarz Laury, która była – zawsze, ale dzisiaj szczególnie – przepiękna. Kobieta miała zamknięte oczy, jakby wczuwała się w melodię. Zachowywała się też, jakby nią oddychała._

_Chwilę później wszyscy mogli usłyszeć gitarę Dereka i_ zobaczyć _go w całej okazałości. Mężczyzna był wręcz zjawiskowy, zresztą – jak i cała ich rodzina. Cora również wręcz świeciła, tak bardzo wczuła się w walenie w bębny i chyba nikt nie przeoczył jej szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy w końcu padło na nią światło._

_Hala się rozśpiewała i Stiles nie wiedział, czy być bardziej wściekłym, że zagłuszają Laurę, czy po prostu do nich dołączyć. Wokalistka z samego początku jedynie stała przy mikrofonie, praktycznie się nie ruszając, ale było w tym coś magicznego i hipnotyzującego zarazem. Swoim brakiem ruchu przekazała więcej emocji, niż niejeden skaczący po scenie artysta, próbujący wybić się jedynie dobrym show, by zatuszować brak talentu._

_Stiles nawet nie zdążył się zmęczyć, kiedy tak skakali, śpiewali i zwyczajnie szaleli. A może inaczej – nawet nie zauważył, że jego nogi są już po kilku piosenkach jak z waty, a w organizmie brakuje wody, którą z siebie wypocił._

_Nie miał też zielonego pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, odkąd zaczął się koncert. Jedynymi przerywnikami, w których mogli odetchnąć, były momenty, kiedy Laura zabierała głos. Mówiła wtedy, że_ The Hales _uwielbiają grać w Kaliforni, ponieważ to ich rodzinny stan. Że cieszą się z tego, iż grają akurat w tym mieście, ponieważ całkiem niedaleko jest ich rodzinny dom, w którym się wychowali. Że naprawdę uwielbia patrzeć, jak ludzie bawią się do ich muzyki. Derek i Cora wtrącali się od czasu do czasu i Stiles musiał przyznać, że Hale’owie naprawdę cenią swoich fanów. I, jasne, tak, dużo osób powie „robią to pewnie, żeby się lepiej sprzedać, a tak naprawdę mają wszystkich głęboko w dupie”, ale Stilinski miał wrażenie, że to nie byli tego typu ludzie._

_Po jednej z bardziej spokojnych piosenek, Laura zrobiła najdłuższą do tej pory przerwę. W tym czasie Cora rzucała w tłum swoje pałeczki, a Derek kostki do gitary, zmieniając przy okazji elektryczną na akustyczną._

_\- Wiecie, w zasadzie ta piosenka właśnie mi przypomniała, że mój brat był dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozkojarzony._

_Cora parsknęła głośno, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Praktycznie wszyscy ucichli, może poza pojedynczymi osobami, które krzyczały „kocham cię, Derek!”, albo inne pochlebne rzeczy do pozostałej dwójki._

_\- A to naprawdę dziwne, bo Isaacowi nie często się to zdarza._

_Allison obok niego zakrztusiła się śliną, widząc jego minę._

_\- Zapewne nie spodziewał się, że wykorzystamy tę informację przeciwko niemu, ale kim bym była, gdybym tego nie zrobiła?_

_Laura wtedy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a Derek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w bok. Szybko jednak zmienił minę na bardziej wredną, niż te swoich sióstr i Stiles już wiedział, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie._

_\- Więc. Z tego miejsca chciałabym bardzo serdecznie pozdrowić… Stilesa? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze to wymawiam._

_Lydia wybuchła śmiechem, co w tym momencie chyba było dość charakterystyczne, skoro na sali panowała głównie cisza. Laura przez chwilę patrzyła w jej stronę, a ja próbowałem schować się za Allison, co, chyba, mi się udało, skoro Hale nic nie zrobiła._

_\- Postanowiliśmy też, że w imieniu Isaaca zagramy piosenkę specjalnie dla tego tajemniczego chłopaka, który nie wiedział, kim jest nasz brat._

_Ludzie wokół zaczęli się śmiać, a jakaś dziewczyna krzyknęła, że „ten Stiles powinien się pokazać!”. Stilinski wtedy poczuł, że musi zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi._

_Cora, niestety, bardzo popierała ten pomysł, ale Derek, całe szczęście, powiedział, że nie będą nikogo do niczego zmuszać, więc obyło się bez skandowania jego imienia. Laura też wyglądała na zawiedzioną, że nie pozna miłosnego interesu swojego młodszego braciszka (jej słowa), ale już chwilę później wrzawa związana z nim ucichła, a Derek zaczął grać._

_Stiles poczuł w swojej kieszeni wibrację, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie był pewien, czy chce w tym momencie czytać wiadomości od Isaaca bez jakiegoś drobnego mini zawału._

_Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Laura w większości przesadzała – w końcu nie mógł być „miłosnym interesem” Isaaca, znając go dopiero jeden dzień. Ale sam fakt, że chłopak mówił o nim swojemu rodzeństwu… cóż, poczuł się mile połechtany._

_Z drugiej strony poczuł się dziwnie, słuchając o sobie od osób, które nawet go nie znają. Które nie mają prawa go znać, bo – dwa zupełnie inne światy._

_Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się w piosenkę, która była całkiem nowa. Stiles był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy jej nie słyszał i po minie Allison wywnioskował, że ona również słyszy ją pierwszy raz. Lydią się nie sugerował, bo wiedział, że dziewczyna średnio przepada za tym zespołem. „Nie, że ich nie lubię, po prostu mi nie robią”, jak powiedziała._

_Piosenka dobiegła końca i wszyscy, włącznie ze Stilesem, klaskali i krzyczeli głośniej, niż dotychczas. Historia jego i Isaaca znajomości poszła w niepamięć, bo Laura kontynuowała set akustyczny bez słowa, na powrót skupiając się na śpiewaniu. Tłum się uspokoił i teraz lekko kołysał się do piosenek, podśpiewując pod nosem, więc Stiles zdecydował, że to czas na sprawdzenie telefonu._

_Jak podejrzewał, poza milionem wiadomości od Scotta, miał również kilka od Isaaca._

> _matko, Stiles, przepraszam Cię najmocniej, nie miałem pojęcia…_

> _o boże, NAPRAWDĘ przepraszam_

> _zabiję Laurę_

> _OBIECUJĘ, że zabiję ich wszystkich i zakopię gdzieś, gdzie nikt nigdy ich nie znajdzie_

_Stiles postanowił, że napisze tylko jedno._

< mój ojciec jest szeryfem, mogę Ci pomóc pozbyć się dowodów. będzie nas krył.

_Stilinski nie chciał wiedzieć, nie teraz, co Isaac na to odpisze, dlatego schował urządzenie, wsłuchując się na nowo w muzykę. Nie zdążył się obejrzeć, a The Hales akustycznie się kończyli. Zespół zagrał jeszcze kilka piosenek, robiąc wielkie show podczas ostatniej, a potem zeszli ze sceny. Tłum krzyczał i wrzeszczał, wołając o bis i trójka zlitowała się nad nimi, powracając na swoje miejsca. Na trzy ostatnie piosenki zaprosili na scenę ludzi i Allison prawie zemdlała ze szczęścia, kiedy Laura ją wywołała. Chciała wciągnąć ze sobą Lydię i Stilesa, ale dwójka postanowiła, że lepiej im pod sceną, niż na niej._

_W powietrze wystrzeliły ogromne, kolorowe balony i mnóstwo konfetti i Stiles naprawdę był pod wrażeniem._

_To był zdecydowanie najlepszy koncert, na jakim kiedykolwiek był, a widział ich naprawdę sporo._

_Z dołu widzieli z Lydią, że dziewczyna tej drugiej zrobiła sobie zdjęcia z każdym z Hale’ów i chyba nawet dostała kostkę od Dereka. Lydia uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, widząc czystą euforię na twarzy brunetki, i Stiles nawet nie poczuł zazdrości o ten związek (jak to mu się czasami zdarzało ze Scottem i Kirą). Czuł jedynie coś ciepłego i naprawdę pozytywnego._

_\- Lydia Martin… - to były pierwsze słowa Allison po tym, jak już zeszła na dół – to będzie najlepsza noc w twoim życiu._

_I Stiles nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, szczerze i wesoło, widząc wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek rudej._

Stiles, tu i teraz, nie ten z koncertu, przewrócił się na drugi bok, wzdychając ciężko.

Emocje wciąż w nim buzowały i nie mógł też przestać co jakiś czas zerkać na telefon. Ten jednak uparcie milczał. Nawet Scott już dawno spał i Stilinski wiedział, że też powinien odpocząć. Zwłaszcza że na zewnątrz już robiło się jasno.

Zerknął na zegarek, a cyfry układały się w przerażającą liczbę.

05:08

Świetnie. Nie może zasnąć od około trzech godzin.

Długą chwilę leżał, wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków za oknem i w końcu poczuł, jak jego serce zwalnia, oddech się wyrównuje i wiedział, że to jest ten moment. To jest ten moment, kiedy w końcu zaś…

…zadzwoni jego telefon.

Prawie dostał zawału, szczerze mówiąc, bo tego się nie spodziewał. Liczył na to, ale się nie spodziewał.

Długo wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz i nazwę kontaktu, trzymając iPhone’a w dłoni. Modlił się tylko, żeby ojciec nie usłyszał, bo pewnie by go zabił. Wrócił całkiem niedawno z pracy i każdy, kto przeszkodził mu w chwili odpoczynku, był zagrożonym obiektem. Ojciec pewnie nawet nie zawahałby się przed użyciem broni. Chociaż pewnie wolałby bardziej niehumanitarne i okrutne rozwiązanie.

Z czymś ciężkim w gardle nacisnął jednak zieloną słuchawkę i przystawił telefon do ucha. Nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, a ktoś krzyknął w jego  ucho:

\- STILES!

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, słysząc nieznajomy głos. Znajomy, ale nieznajomy – to lepsze określenie.

\- Stiles, kochaneczku, obudziłam cię? Mam nadzieję, że nie?

Osoba po drugiej stronie nie była chyba zbyt trzeźwa. Albo niezbyt wypoczęta, bo Stiles z autopsji wiedział, że i wtedy można mówić, jakby się było pod wpływem.

\- Um. Kto mówi?

Kobieta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta osoba wie, że ją rozpoznał.

\- Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać. I naprawdę szkoda, że Derek powstrzymał nas przed wyciągnięciem twojego tyłka na scenę. Byłoby wesoło.

Sposób, w jaki Laura to powiedziała… Zabrzmiało zupełnie jak…

\- Czy to była groźba?

Hale parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę mądry z ciebie chłopak, Stiles. Lubię cię.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Poprawił za sobą poduszkę, żeby było mu wygodniej i oparł się plecami o ścianę, wgapiając w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

\- Czy Isaac wie, że ukradłaś mu telefon?

Mógł usłyszeć, jak Laura po drugiej stronie uśmiecha się szeroko. To było chyba bardziej przerażające, niż ta groźba. Tym bardziej, że już widział ten uśmiech, wtedy, na scenie. Ponownie przełknął ciężko.

\- Derek pilnuje, żeby się nie dowiedział. Chciałam sobie z tobą… porozmawiać.

\- Na temat?

\- Ogólnie. Powiedz mi coś o sobie. Ile masz lat?

\- Za niedługo skończę dwadzieścia dwa.

\- Mhm. Co robisz?

\- Studiuję. Inżynier z chemii i licencjat z kryminalistyki.

Laura wydała z siebie odgłos, którego nie mógł zinterpretować inaczej niż to, że na pewno zdołał jej zaimponować.

\- Dwa kierunki na raz?

Sam do siebie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcę pracować w laboratorium policyjnym. Uznałem, że sama kryminalistyka to za mało, jeśli kiedyś załapię się do pracy w większym mieście, gdzie przestępczość nie opiera się głównie na próbach okradania starszych pań.

Kobieta znowu się zaśmiała.

\- Próbach?

Spytała rozbawiona.

\- Nie spotkałaś nigdy żadnej starszej pani? One mają _torebki_ , moja droga. To w ich dłoniach bardzo niebezpieczne narzędzie zbrodni, uwierz.

\- Masz w rodzinie kogoś z policji?

\- Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Powiedział, pijąc do wcześniejszej wiadomości, którą wysłał Isaacowi.

\- No tak. Szeryf. Imponujące. A co z resztą rodziny?

Stiles wiedział, że Laura w ten sposób pyta o rodzeństwo i matkę. Nigdy nie lubił rozmawiać o tym drugim z obcymi ludźmi, dlatego dał dość wymijającą odpowiedź.

\- Mój przyjaciel pracuje jako pomocnik weterynarza, którym sam za niedługo zostanie, a jego mama jest pielęgniarką. To nasza najbliższa rodzina, jaką mamy.

Laura przez chwilę milczała. Szatyn nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że zastanawiała się nad jego słowami, czy dlatego, że z drugiej strony dobiegały też jakieś głośniejsze głosy.

\- Ostatnie pytanie, zanim zmuszą mnie do oddania telefonu.

\- Wal śmiało.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, kim jest Isaac?

Nie wiedział czemu, ale chyba przeczuwał, że go o to zapyta.

\- Naprawdę.

Odpowiedział szczerze bez chwili zastanowienia.

\- Lubię wasz zespół, ale nie bardzo interesuje mnie wasze życie prywatne, w końcu jest prywatne. Nie znam więc żadnych plotek na wasz temat, nie wiem, ile liczy wasza rodzina, ani skąd naprawdę jesteście. I, uwierz, bardzo się zdziwiłem, kiedy znajome uświadomiły mnie, z kim rozmawiałem przez dobre trzy godziny.

Laura Hale milczała kolejną chwilę, a w końcu westchnęła cicho.

\- Okej. Wierzę ci.

Stilinski uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Muszę kończyć. Isaac próbuje się tu dobić. Miło się rozmawiało, Stiles, naprawdę.

\- Jasne. Miło było cię poznać, Lauro.

Kobieta życzyła mu dobrej nocy, ale zanim się rozłączyła, odezwała po raz ostatni.

\- A, i, Stiles?

\- Tak?

Spytał sennie, czując teraz, jak uczucie ulgi uderza w niego pełną parą wraz ze zmęczeniem.

\- Naszym rodzinnym miastem jest Beacon Hills.

Powiedziała na koniec, zanim się rozłączyła.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to wstawiam! Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! Muszę przyznać, że to nie jest szczyt moich możliwości, wybaczcie - wypadłam z formy. :) Ale przynajmniej jest aktualizacja! :D   
> Miłego czytania! :*   
> Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim tym, którzy tu wciąż zaglądają! <3 Jesteście kochani! Napiszcie mi, czy dobrze Wam się czytało!

Stiles |  _Isaac_  |  **Scott**  | Erica

 

 

< spotkajmy się, co Ty na to?

 

***

 

Minęło kilka dni i Stiles wciąż nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Był, cóż. Był odrobinę przygnębiony, szczerze mówiąc.

\- Stary, możesz przestać jeść te lody?

\- Nie.

Odpowiedział Scottowi, pakując do ust kolejną łyżkę napełnioną lodami.

\- Stiles, to trzeci litr.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami na słowa Kiry.

-  _Dzisiaj_.

Dodała dziewczyna, jakby to coś zmieniało.

Był  _zdruzgotany_. Wydawało mu się, że Isaac jest równie zaangażowany, co on. Pisali i rozmawiali ze sobą non stop, dzień w dzień, dosłownie co chwilę od ponad trzech miesięcy. Stiles wiedział, że Isaac jest w Beacon Hills, bo  _The Hales_  miało właśnie zaplanowaną przerwę w trasie koncertowej. Lahey sam zresztą powiedział mu, że wracają co Beacon, że każdy członek rodziny Hale stęsknił się za byciem w domu.

Więc nie, Kira, nie przestanie jeść cholernych lodów, bo lody to jedyna rzecz, która była w stanie dać mu ukojenie.

\- Stiles, proszę. Zjedz coś chociaż.

\- Nie mam nic w lodówce.

Wymamrotał z pełną buzią lodów, jakimś cudem nikogo nawet nie opluł.

\- Więc pojedziemy do sklepu, okej?

Pokręcił głową, niczym uparte dziecko, które nie chciało wyjść z basenu.

\- Stiles…

Zaczęła znowu Kira, ale on nie zamierzał jej słuchać. Miał dość. Jeszcze kilka dni i mu przejdzie. Jeszcze kilka dni i wróci do starego siebie, dokończy pisać obie prace i będzie dobrze. Ale teraz musiał się trochę nad sobą poużalać, nie było innej opcji.

\- Stiles.

Powiedział pewniej Scott i Stiles mógł nie całkiem kontaktować, ale potrafił rozpoznać emocje. W tej chwili McCall był przerażony.

\- Scott…?

Spytał, ale nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, bo nagle ktoś podciągał go na nogi, a nos Stilesa wypełnił się  _tymi_  perfumami.

\- Dobra, Stilinski. Dość tego. Wychodzimy.

Powiedziała Erica Reyes, zaciskając umalowane na czerwono usta.

 

~~~

 

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Jego dresy były poplamione lodami, koszulka ojca z posterunku wisiała na nim, niczym na manekinie. Miał wory pod oczami, bo przez ilość cukru, jaką w siebie włożył, od kilku dób nie mógł normalnie spać.  

\- Erica…

\- Zamknij się.

Warknęła blondynka, więc Stiles zrobił jedyną słuszną rzecz – zamknął się. I skulił w sobie, bo w takim stanie nie widział Reyes już dawno, a przynajmniej nie od wtedy, kiedy prawie skopała jego tyłek, gdy Theo z nim zerwał. Jedynym pocieszeniem było, że Raekenowi oberwało się znacznie mocniej, niż jemu.

\- Erica, może…

\- Ty też, McCall.

Stiles nie był pewien, ale Scott chyba jęknął cicho, zupełnie jakby złość Erici sprawiała mu fizyczny ból. Może tak było. Ich trójka była najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od dziecka, od piaskownicy. Od zawsze było ich trio – Stiles, Erica i Scott. Nikt więcej, nikt mniej. Oczywiście z czasem się pozmieniało. Pojawiła się Kira, pojawił się Boyd, pojawił Theo, ale wciąż byli ze sobą i za sobą, jeśli przychodziło co do czego. Ta dwójka znała go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek zdoła go poznać, a on kochał ich nad życie. Oddałby własne, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Już, hop na zewnątrz.

Rozkazała, kiedy auto się zatrzymało. Kira nie jechała z nimi. Zostawiła ich samych, twierdząc, że przyda im się to małe spotkanie w trójkę. Nie widzieli Reyes od kilku tygodni, bo od jakiegoś czasu mieszkała w San Francisco. Dostała propozycję przeniesienia i awansu ze swojej pracy, i wskoczyła w pierwszy autobus, który mógł ją tam dowieźć. (Mogła mieć wielkiego kaca, ponieważ noc wcześniej pili wszystko, co znaleźli pod ręką. Jeśli były w to zamieszane łzy, Erica nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Nikomu, nawet Vernonowi).

Stiles rozejrzał się dookoła, kiedy już wysiadł ze swojego Jeepa.

 **(** Erica jako jedyna miała prawo do tego, by prowadzić to auto. Scott stracił ten przywilej, kiedy prawie wpadli na drzewo, jeszcze za czasów liceum.

\- Mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem wilka, Stiles! Tuż przed maską!

\- Wilków nie ma w Kalifornii, Scott! Już od dawna nie! **)**

Byli na parkingu ich ulubionego miejsca w całym mieście. Jadalnia West Coast serwowała najlepsze pancakes w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

\- Do środka.

Zarządziła blondynka, więc nie mieli innego wyjścia. Ze zwieszonymi głowami, niczym zbite psy, powędrowali w stronę drzwi, a potem ich miejsca w samym tyle restauracji, tuż pod oknem. Wsunęli się do budki, która była chyba najbardziej oddzielona od reszty knajpy, i czekali. Reyes usiadła naprzeciwko.

Patrzyła na Stilesa tak długo, aż podniósł wzrok. Jej czerwone paznokcie stukały o blat stołu, a karminowe usta wygięły się w bardzo nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

\- Więc?

Stiles westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że nie ma przeciwko niej szans. To była gra przegrana już dawno, jeszcze za czasów, kiedy był jedynie plemnikiem.

\- Chyba masz mi coś do powiedzenia, prawda?

\- Przepraszam.

Wymamrotał, próbując spojrzeć w inne miejsce. Erica mu nie pozwoliła, pochylając się nad stołem i chwytając jego podbródek.

\- Stiles, co mi obiecałeś, kiedy wyjeżdżałam?

\- Że nie będę jadł więcej lodów niż dwie gałki dziennie.

\- I…?

\- Że będę słuchał Scotta, kiedy powie, że mam przestać.

\- I?

\- Że będę o siebie dbał, nawet jeśli stanie się coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- A?

\- A tego nie zrobiłem.

Wyszeptał.

\- Bo?

\- Isaac Lahey.

Odpowiedział za niego Scott.

\- Z tobą jeszcze nie zaczęłam, Scott, _siedź cicho_.

\- Nie, nie, Erica _. Isaac Lahey_.

Cała trójka odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na co wskazuje Scott i Stiles prawie spadł pod stół. Isaac stał na środku pomieszczenia, patrząc w ich stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Wtedy zaczął się cyrk.

Erica zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i wypuściła Stilesa wolno, nie żądając w zamian niczego (dzięki ci, ten, który masz nad nami pieczę, o ile istniejesz), podniosła się powoli z miejsca i ruszyła w stronę blondyna, który chyba miał zamiar się wycofać.

\- O, nie, nie ma mowy!

Wycedziła, dopadając go w kilku krokach. Stiles podziwiał ją i jej zdolności biegania na tak wysokich obcasach. Kobieta chwyciła Lahey’a za ramię i pociągnęła go w naszą stronę, ale coś ją powstrzymało. A to, co powstrzymuję Ericę Reyes przed tym, czego chce, nie ma długiej przyszłości.

\- Puść mojego brata.

Warknął ktoś trzeci. Teraz Stiles naprawdę chciał schować się pod stołem.

\- Nie puszczę go, dopóki sobie z nim nie porozmawiam.

Odpowiedziała Erica i Stiles mógł przysiąc, że jej twarz ma podobny uparty wyraz, co Laury.

\- A kim ty niby jesteś, żeby mu grozić?

\- Najlepszą przyjaciółką tamtego imbecyla, który właśnie próbuje się schować za McCallem.

Stilinski przełknął głośno, a Scott ścisnął jego rękę. Przechlapane.

\- Stiles.

Wycedziła Laura i to słowo było przepełnione jadem do tego stopnia, że Stiles poczuł, jakby właśnie ugryzła go żmija.

Szatyn skrzywił się mocno, czując teraz na sobie wzrok dwóch najbardziej przerażających kobiet na całej planecie, a potem zerknął na Isaaca niepewnie. Chłopak wyglądał właśnie, jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy przerażeniem a niedowierzeniem, więc Stiles zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mu w tym momencie przychodziła do głowy.

Podniósł się z siedzenia, strącając z siebie dłoń Scotta, i krzyknął „UCIEKAJ!” na całe gardło.

Czas się chyba wtedy zatrzymał, ale jedyne, co się teraz liczyło, to fakt, że Isa _ac_   _faktycznie go posłuchał i biegł za nim właśnie przez zaplecze tak długo, aż dotarli w końcu na tyły restauracji_.

\- Myślisz, że będą nas go…

-  _Stiles Stilinski!_

\- ISAAC LAHEY!

Stiles tylko pisnął niemęsko i chwycił Isaaca za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą przez podwórko do wyjścia. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo biegli, kiedy udało im się w końcu uciec, ale gdy się zatrzymali, ledwie mógł złapać oddech.

-  _Co to_  – Isaac był zmęczony nawet gorzej niż on sam –  _do jasnej_  – blondyn właśnie pochylił się w przód, opierając ręce na swoich udach –  _było?_

\- Jakim cudem one tak szybko biegają będąc na obcasach?

Wycharczał Stiles, siadając – nie, wręcz rzucając się na ziemię. Musiał schować głowę pomiędzy kolana, bo inaczej nigdy nie byłby w stanie złapać oddechu.

Isaac wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk - chyba taki, który miał na celu zakomunikować mu "sam tego nie wiem, stary", a potem zapadła cisza. A przynajmniej zapadłaby, gdyby nie fakt, że znajdowali się na placu zabaw pełnym dzieciaków, które darły się wniebogłosy. Zupełnie jakby ktoś je oskalpował, czy coś.

Więc inaczej - pomiędzy nimi zapadła krępująca cisza, a Stiles pierwszy raz od dawna nie mógł znaleźć żadnych słów.

Bo i co miał powiedzieć?  _Hej, szkoda, że mi nie odpisałeś, naprawdę wiele straciłeś?_  Będąc w tak opłakanym stanie? 

Nie ma mowy.

Najwyraźniej Isaac również nie miał nic do powiedzenia (i dobrze, Stiles nie chciał przeprosin, czuł się wystarczająco źle ze sobą), w dodatku zerkał na Stilesa co jakiś czas, jakby liczył na jego wiecznie otwartą jadaczkę.

\- Więc...

Zaczął cicho Lahey, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Stilinski podjął decyzję, by podnieść się i wrócić do domu. Szatyn spojrzał na chłopaka, unosząc lekko brew. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać. Zresztą - wciąż nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Dawno się nie odzywałeś.

Dokończył w końcu blondyn, celując chyba w nonszalancję, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak gniew podnosi jego poziom adrenaliny, i zaplótł ręce na klatce piersiowej, żeby nie zrobić z nimi nic, czego by potem żałował. Wciąż siedział na ziemi, wyglądał więc zapewne jak obrażone na świat dziecko, ale mało go to obchodziło. Isaac siedział niedaleko po turecku i skubał tymi swoimi głupimi długimi, bladymi palcami kępkę trawy.

\- Mówi to osoba, która nie odpowiedziała na propozycję spotkania. Rozumiem, kiedy ktoś daje mi kosza. I nie jestem z tych, co to się narzucają, a już z pewnością nie z tych, co błagają celebrytów o to, żeby łaskawie się z nimi spotkali i poświęcili trochę swojego cennego czasu.

Twarzy Brytyjczyka ukazywała totalne zaskoczenie, a na samym końcu wygięła się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go mocno w twarz. Stiles nie rozumiał żadnej z tych emocji. Nie był też pewien, czy chciał je zrozumieć, bo pewna jego część nadal miała ochotę udusić tego dupka i zostawić na miejscu zbrodni. Druga jednak wciąż czuła się źle sama ze sobą i z tym, jak łatwo przywiązywał się do ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej nigdy nie byli w stanie poczuć tego samego do jego osoby.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Wykrztusił z siebie w końcu Isaac.

\- Serio? Będziesz teraz udawał głupka i mówił mi, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi?

Już w połowie zdana Stiles był w trakcie podnoszenia się z ziemi.

\- Idę stąd, nie mamy chyba o czym roz…

\- Nie, Stiles, zaczekaj!

Isaac chwycił jego nadgarstek, w mig stając na własnych nogach obok niego. Za blisko niego, jeśli Stiles miał być szczery. Do chłopaka musiało to chyba dotrzeć, bo odsunął się szybko, widząc postawę szatyna.

\- Naprawdę nie mam po…

\- Mówię o wiadomości, którą wysłałem ci pięć dni temu, Isaac. O wiadomości, w której zaproponowałem spotkanie. O tej,  _którą przeczytałeś_.

Dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów, Stilinski wyjął z kieszeni spodni dresowych telefon, który jakimś cudem miał ostatni procent baterii, i podsunął wyświetlacz pod nos Lahey’a. Czasami dziękował w duchu za to, że iPhone pokazywał, czy ktoś odczytał wiadomość, czy nie. Tym razem był gotów złożyć dary Jobsowi i jego zespołowi programistów, nawet jeśli musiałaby to być jego własna krew lub noga.

Nie mógł jednak długo cieszyć się satysfakcją, która zalała jego ciało, gdy prawie wepchnął Isaacowi telefon do oka. Isaac bowiem był… wyglądał, jakby faktycznie, naprawdę zdziwiła go ostatnia wiadomoś w ich smsowej konwersacji.

 

> spotkajmy się, co Ty na to?

(Wyświetlono)

 

Stilesowi czasami śniło się to po nocach. Śniło mu się, że Laura śmieje się prosto w jego twarz i, budząc się z tych snów, zawsze czuł wściekłość. To ona bała się o to, że skrzywdzi Isaaca, prawda? Ona i jej rodzeństwo. Żadne z nich nie pomyślało nawet, że równie dobrze Isaac mógł skrzywdzić  _jego_.

\- Stiles… ja naprawdę…

Isaac zaciął się, wpatrując w telefon jakby widział tego typu urządzenie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu.

\- Nie widziałem… Nie przeczytałem tej wiadomości, naprawdę.

Oczy chłopaka były wielkie i pełne… czegoś, i Stiles nie mógł w nie patrzeć, bo wiedział, że jego gniew i wściekłość i wszystkie te negatywne emocje wypłyną z niego od razu. Patrzył na swoją rękę, która nadal wyciągnięta była w stronę Lahey’a, a potem na jego dłoń, gorączkowo poszukującą czegoś w kieszeniach czarnych jeansów.

Isaac wyciągnął swój telefon i szybkimi ruchami odnalazł coś, by chwilę później pokazać to Stilinskiemu.

\- Nie mam… nie mam tej wiadomości. Naprawdę… Nie miałem pojęcia, Stiles, ja…

Dopiero wtedy Stiles odważył się spojrzeć chłopakowi w twarz i dostrzec to, jak zmieniają się na niej emocje - z przerażenia, poprzez smutek, aż do złości, kiedy Isaac zmarszczył brwi i aż poczerwieniał, zaciskając dłoń na swoim iPhonie tak mocno, że szatyn prawie słyszał, jak coś w nim pęka.

\- Peter.

Wycedził Lahey, a Stiles uniósł brwi.

\- Manager Peter?

\- Ten obślizły, wredny, podstępny... No jasne. Od początku nie podobało mu się, że... Zamorduję go. Zabiję, ja przysięgam, pochowam go żywcem, ja...

\- Mój ojciec pomoże nam zatuszować ślady?

Zaproponował, wcinając się blondynowi w słowo, a ten po chwili zaczął śmiać się tam bardzo, że nawet Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

 

***

 

Kiedy wrócili do West Coast wszyscy ich znajomi siedzieli przy jednym stole. 

Erica z Laurą kłóciły się chyba zawzięcie o jakąś głupotę, ale Stiles nie wyczuwał zagrożenia w powietrzu. Scott z kolei siedział wciśnięty w róg i bawił się swoim telefonem, prawdopodobnie relacjonując wszystko na bieżąco Kirze.

\- GDZIE DO JASNEJ CHOLERY...

\- ...BYLIŚCIE?!

 

***

 

Laura wpadła w szał.

Oczywiście Stiles wcale nie umniejszał wściekłości Erici, ale to Laura wyglądała jak uosobienie tajfunu. Liam, jeden z pracowników, kilka razy pod rząd musiał prosić ich o to, by byli odrobinę ciszej, więc wszyscy wynieśli się z West Coast, by nie zarobić sobie zakazu wstępu do jadłodajni. 

\- Zamorduję go!

Warknęła Laura, uderzając mocno pięścią w dach czarnego Camaro, chyba zostawiając lekkie wgniecenie.

\- Derek nie będzie zadowolony, co?

Spytał cicho Stiles, a Isaac parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Jak się dowie czemu to zrobiła, to na pewno jej to wybaczy.

Odszepnął Lahey. Stali tak blisko siebie, że Stilinski czuł oddech Isaaca na swojej szyi, kiedy to mówił. Okłamałby sam siebie, gdyby stwierdził, że nie czuł motyli w brzuchu, gdy blondyn ocierał się ramieniem o jego ramię z każdym wziętym oddechem.

Szatyn poczuł na sobie wzrok Erici, ale uparcie nie odwracał się w jej stronę. Nie bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie dziewczyna chce mu przekazać swoim spojrzeniem, zwłaszcza kiedy Isaac pociągnął go lekko za rękę, by odeszli kawałek od wściekłej jak osa Laury Hale.

\- Więc...

Zaczął Isaac, odchrząkując lekko. Stiles przypomniał sobie, jak jeszcze godzinę temu poczuł wściekłość, gdy chłopak dokładnie tak samo próbował zacząć rozmowę. Teraz czuł jedynie lekkie podenerwowanie w tym pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Spotkajmy się, co ty na to?

Spytał w końcu szatyn, na co twarz Lahey'a rozświetliła się szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, chwytając Stilesa za palce i ściskając je lekko. - Chętnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc to jest w zasadzie oparte na faktach. Kumpela ze studiów mojej psiapsi miała taką sytuację na tegorocznym koncercie 30STM. Czytając sobie spokojnie książkę, jakiś koleś postanowił zrobić jej zdjęcie. Zaczęli rozmawiać, ochroniarz ich wygnał, dziewczyny piszczały. Jak się potem okazało, typ jest przyrodnim bratem Jareda i Shannona. :D To mnie zainspirowało. Moja wyobraźnia pognała jednak o wiele dalej, jakby co. No. :D Tyle.


End file.
